Conveying new educational material is difficult. On one hand, repetition of concepts is useful such that a learner is repeatedly exposed to a new concept. On the other hand, such repetition can bore a learner, such that he ceases to put forth full effort. Either way, the learner is then unable to effectively learn the new material. Many attempts have been made to keep a learner attentive and engaged.